El profesor Milo
by WienGirl
Summary: Saori solicita a Milo se una al cuerpo docente de la Palestra a lo que este no ve con mucho convencimiento sin embargo decide darle una oportunidad.


**El profesor Milo**

.

.

Una mañana normal en La Palestra, Saori Kido esperaba la llegada del nuevo miembro del cuerpo docente que se integraría esa mañana luego de intensas negociaciones; el nuevo maestro había puesto muchas objeciones hasta que, finalmente y como solía ser, ella ganó y él terminó por acceder. La joven sabía lo buen elemento que sería entre los profesores sin mencionar que tenia el potencial para influenciar positivamente a todos los alumnos que estuvieran bajo su tutela.

—No creo estar hecho para este empleo —se decía Milo llegando a la recepción de la Palestra, de acuerdo a la cita concertada con Saori—. Bueno solo es cosa de rechazar la oferta, no debe ser tan complicado —pensó concluyente mientras la asistente de la Srta. Kido lo guiaba hasta su despacho.

Le pidió que esperara un momento mientras anunciaba su llegada. Milo tomo asiento en el duro y lujoso sofá mientras observaba con calma el entorno: se trataba de un colegio impresionante y de mucho lujo, nada que ver con las condiciones de entrenamiento que tuvieron ellos ahora todo era académico, más profesional y complicado. El joven no estaba muy seguro de ese tipo de educación para un aspirante a la armadura de bronce pero los tiempos habían cambiado y creía que si la diosa Atena había elegido hacer así las cosas debía ser por algo. Por alguna excelente razón suponía él.

—Adelante, por favor —la joven asistente le pidió entrar al despacho amablemente a lo cual Milo se puso de pie y entro rápidamente.

Saori Kido estaba sentada detrás del escritorio de su enorme despacho. Cuando Milo cruzo la puerta, de inmediato, noto el acostumbrado lujo que solía rodear a la joven diosa: un amplio y enorme despacho que tenia, además del largo escritorio, enormes repisas con fotos grupales de los alumnos así como algunos premios por certámenes nacionales en diferentes cosas así como una pequeña sala para visitas, un servicio de café, muebles finos y todo coronado por dos enormes ventanales con sus finas cortinas de encaje. Si muy al estilo de la joven.

—¡Que gusto verte Milo! —Saori recibió efusivamente al antiguo caballero Escorpión quien le correspondió el abrazo de forma afectuosa—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

—Dios Atena. Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo y es un honor que me reciba aquí —no pudo evitar dedicarle una reverencia como solía ser en los viejos tiempos.

—Deja las formalidades y ven a sentarte.

Lo guio a la sala donde le ofreció un te tomando asiento delante de él.

—Imagino que has venido porque aceptaste mi ofrecimiento, ¿verdad? —comenzó a decir ella muy sonriente.

—Pues no estoy muy seguro… tal vez un periodo de prueba me vendría bien. Este tipo de enseñanza me es desconocida y yo no recuerdo lo que es asistir al colegio como para decidir si es lo más apropiado—respondió un poco apenado.

—Aquí no es como un colegio normal, no nos regimos por los métodos de enseñanza convencionales. Nuestros planes de estudio combinan el entrenamiento tradicional que hubo en el Santuario con lo que encontrarías en un aula, aunque claro que manejamos ciertas partes de un programa de estudio regular como lo es la enseñanza de los idiomas, las matemáticas, la historia o la geografía pero ponemos énfasis en lo que los aspirantes necesitan saber.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, supongo que la deserción no se castiga con la muerte como era antes.

—Oh no. Seriamos demandados por los padres de familia si alguno de los chicos muere.

—¿Cómo, aquí se matriculan chicos con padres? —esto sorprendió mucho a Milo, definitivamente los tiempos estaban cambiando.

—Por supuesto. Hay alumnos huérfanos que viven aquí a tiempo completo pero otros tienen familia.

—No lo sé Saori, yo…

—Te pido por favor des un tiempo de prueba de seis meses, pasado ese periodo toma una decisión y, si decides marcharte, no volveré a insistirte —solicitó sonriente sirviéndole otra tasa de te.

—De acuerdo, le daré una oportunidad a este lugar —respondió al fin.

—¡Excelente! —la joven se veía visiblemente complacida— Mi asistente te mostrará tus habitaciones, no es necesario que busques un sitio en esta ciudad puedes vivir a tiempo completo aquí.

—Bueno, eso sería de gran ayuda —el ahorrarse el costo de una renta le venia bien siendo honestos.

Así Milo entró a formar parte del cuerpo docente en la Palestra.

.

A lo largo de ese periodo de prueba Milo tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, entre otros alumnos, a los sucesores de varios de sus colegas; así conoció al pequeño Dragon hijo de Shiryu cuyo parecido con su padre era realmente sorprendente o a Koga, el chico de Seiya, así mismo él no era el único antiguo caballero ahí otros caballeros de bronce formaban parte de los docentes así como Shaina quien se encargaba de una parte del entrenamiento de las chicas. La Palestra era otro mundo sin duda y él, poco a poco, empezaba a adaptarse.

Sucedió una mañana cuando llego al aula, la clase de esa mañana le correspondía a él y al entrar noto en su escritorio la presencia de una manzana roja, pequeña y redonda colocada justo en el centro. Milo la observó con detenimiento tratando de entender, por unos segundos, de donde había salido la pequeña fruta hasta que, de pronto, pensó que pudiera ser obra de alguno de sus alumnos y solo sonrió sin decir nada.

Sin más demora, y muy sonriente, dio comienzo a la clase y al finalizar la misma se quedo con la curiosidad de quien le habría podido dejar la manzana.

En una junta de retroalimentación que tuvo con Saori le hizo el comentario de las manzanas puesto que, al menos durante dos semanas seguidas las veía en esa aula y cuando iba esa clase en particular.

—Imagino que tienes un admirador —respondió la joven sonriente.

—No lo creo… no estoy tan seguro de ser un buen maestro.

—Oh yo creo que ese admirador no piensa lo mismo Milo, si no le gustará tu clase no te habría dejado ese pequeño presente.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —el joven sonrió tímidamente ya que el gesto de su "_admirador_" le puso de buen humor.

Y bien podría no haberle dado tanta importancia hasta que fue tantas las veces que recibió ese presente que sintió esa curiosidad de saber de quien se trataba.

.

Aplicar evaluaciones era algo que detestaba, aunque estar en campo abierto para realizar todas las practicas físicas que involucraban la prueba lo ponían de buen humor y prefería mil veces dar lecciones en los territorios aledaños al desaparecido Santuario que estar encerrado en un aula. Ahora recordaba por qué nunca le tuvo gran aprecio a la colegio cuando solía asistir muchos años atrás.

—Profesor Milo —la voz de una de sus alumnas lo sacó de sus pensamientos regresándolo al momento de la evaluación—. Estamos listas.

—Perfecto, adelante por favor.

Las chicas de su clase eran las más entusiastas de todas, era complicado no decantarse por el ánimo constante que todas ellas mostraban, al menos cuando estaban en clase con él, algo que Saori le insinuó era pura admiración por parte de las jovencitas ya que con ningún otro profesor se mostraban así. Milo no creía que alguien pudiera admirarlo de esa forma, no como él admiro a su maestro pero aquello era diferente.

Para él era muy entendible el por qué un alumno pudiera admirar a su maestro ya que el entrenamiento que tuvieron en aquellos viejos días había sido mucho más difícil y llegar a la meta final era algo más que toda una proeza. En cambio, ahora no se trataba de una relación maestro – pupilo como antes sino de un maestro al frente de una clase completa con 20 o 30 chiquillos que entrenar y él ni siquiera podía aprenderse los nombres de todos; el que uno lo admirará como él admiró a su maestro Tirteo lo veía mas bien poco probable.

Pero ahí estaba, uno de sus alumnos lo admiraba y él quería saber de quien se trataba. La prueba de evaluación consistía en un combate sencillo entre el grupo de chicas y el de los chicos y la parte interesante es que era un combate a contra reloj puesto que solo disponían de una clase de dos horas para concluir todos los enfrentamientos, dejo de pensar en todas las comparaciones que hacia entre la Palestra y la educación tradicional de los aspirantes a armaduras de bronce hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Más bien, alguien llamó su atención, Milo observó que en el grupo de las chicas había alguien que estaba poniendo una paliza a las demás y mostraba algo más allá del simple entusiasmo. No recordaba exactamente su nombre aunque ella era de las alumnas más aventajadas y lo sabía porque la chica tenía algo que la hacía diferente de las demás. Por lo poco que había visto la jovencita aspiraba a la armadura del águila y sus patadas eran letales.

—¡Tú puedes Yuna! —Sus compañeras empezaron a darle ánimos— ¡Acaba con ellas!

—¡Animo Yuna!

Milo la observó por un momento y, si bien era de las chicas más estudiosas y listas de la clase, no veía en ella el espíritu de los viejos tiempos sino a una joven que solo estaba ahí por cumplir con su plan de estudios. Lo que si podía apreciar era la cantidad de compañeras que la admiraban y le deseaban ser la mejor en esa prueba y en todas las que había presentado.

—¿Cómo lo hice profesor Milo? —pregunto Yuna acercándose a él.

Milo no podía leer la expresión de su rostro ya que ella, así como las demás chicas, lo llevaban oculto detrás de la máscara infernal que usaban las amazonas del Santuario. Si, solo algunas reglas eran diferentes y otras como esa seguían intactas.

—Fue un excelente trabajo Yuna —respondió lo más honesto que pudo.

La jovencita aparentemente sonrió, o Milo lo quiso creer así, y se fue con sus otras compañeras puesto que el tiempo se había terminado y ella así como uno de sus compañeros fueron los vencedores de ese combate. La prueba les daría la nota más alta a ellos dos y una nota aprobatoria a los demás por haber participado. Por momentos Milo añoró los días en los que esos combates eran fieros y, prácticamente, hasta morir.

—¡La clase ha terminado! Los veré el jueves.

—¡Gracias profesor Milo!

.

Compartió el almuerzo con Geki, el antiguo caballero de bronce del oso, quien le narraba un par de historias de los días en que la Palestra se fundó y como causo conmoción entre los caballeros que aun estaban activos. Algunos estuvieron de acuerdo y otros no, él estuvo complacido cuando le pidieron se integrara al cuerpo docente. Muchos añoraban los viejos tiempos y creyeron que en la recién fundada Palestra las cosas serían como antes.

—No estuvimos de acuerdo en replicar esa violencia con los nuevos chicos. Muchos de nosotros vivimos tiempos oscuros en nuestros entrenamientos y sobrevivimos de milagro, pero creemos firmemente que los tiempos han cambiado y no es necesario repetir esos modelos aunque varios de los alumnos se van de entrenamiento por varios años como era antes.

—¿De verdad, aun son enviados a sitios remotos a entrenar?

—Por supuesto aunque no todos aceptan esa oportunidad de buena grado. Esa parte del entrenamiento es muy al comienzo de sus estudios aquí. Los chicos a los que tu impartes clase ya pasaron por ese entrenamiento y solo están aplicando conocimientos.

—Ya veo… —así que no todo en la Palestra era académico y seguramente varios de estos chicos habrían tenido a los viejos caballeros como maestro.

Al volver a su aula y abrir la puerta noto que era Yuna quien estaba frente al escritorio dejando una manzana sobre este, Milo no hizo ningún ruido tratando de apreciar la escena lo mejor que podía: la jovencita dejo con cuidado la manzana roja sobre el escritorio de su Profesor dejando a Milo con algo de sorpresa ya que, a pesar de lo impersonal que pudiera parecer el entrenamiento, para esa chica a quien apenas conocía él ya era admirable.

La puerta hizo un leve ruido que hizo respingar a la jovencita quien dejó caer la manzana puesto que no se esperaba la llegada de Milo quien, al parecer, supuso que ella estaba muy sorprendida y sin modo de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hola Yuna —le dijo con fingida sorpresa—. Aun no empieza la clase.

—Profesor Milo… yo… —la jovencita estaba visiblemente apenada, a pesar de su máscara, y no sabía cómo responder.

Milo solo sonrió y se acercó a ella recogiendo del suelo la manzana, acto seguido la limpio extendiendo la mano para devolvérsela.

—Me parece que es tuya.

—Es para Usted en realidad —ella se la devolvió tímidamente—. Me parece un profesor muy bueno y admirable, me agrada mucho como imparte su clase aunque no sea tan efusivo. Infunde respeto, nos motiva y lo admiro por eso.

— ¿De verdad lo crees así?

—Claro, estuve muy feliz cuando supe que Usted formaría parte de este colegio —ella se relajó un poco observando la manzana que Milo dejo en el escritorio—. Hyoga me hablo de Usted.

— ¿Hyoga? —Respondió sorprendido—¿Dónde lo conociste? —Milo tomo asiento detrás del escritorio esperando escuchar esa interesante e inesperada historia.

—En Siberia. Mi maestra, Pavlin del Pavo Real, me llevo a entrenar en Siberia central y ahí conocí al Ciscne Hyoga con quien entrené una temporada. Él me hablo de las batallas en el Santuario y los caballeros dorados incluido Usted, además de la profunda admiración por el caballero Acuario.

Milo observó maravillado como ella relataba todo eso, la emoción emanaba de sus palabras a pesar de su máscara, el como ella gesticulaba con sus manos en los momentos que consideraba más emocionantes.

—Yo sabia que Usted había sido un caballero dorado, uno de los más poderosos de los doce. ¡Iba a ser grandioso que nos diera clase un caballero de leyenda!

—Gracias Yuna —el joven sonrió profundamente, las nuevas generaciones los admiraban gracias a las historias que se narraban de boca en boca—. Asi es, tuvimos grandes batallas como la que mencionas, "_Las doce casas_" fue una gran lucha entre los caballeros de bronce y nosotros por la vida de la diosa Atena —sin darse cuenta le narro brevemente aquellos grandes momentos mientras partía la manzana en dos y la compartía con ella quien apenas si levantaba un poco su mascara para comerla sin descubrir su rostro.

—Que gran combate tuvieron, ojala nosotros viviéramos algo así.

—¿Tu quisieras vivir una batalla como esa? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—¡Claro! Nada como vivir una experiencia de ese tipo. Alcanzar el séptimo sentido y luchar por una gran causa —Yuna lo decía con un entusiasmo tal que logro conmover a Milo.

—Creo que… vivir una batalla de esa magnitud es algo que te marca de por vida —comenzó a decir mientras ella lo miraba bajo su máscara—, no se trató de un evento fácil. En aquellos días peleábamos no solo por el falso Patriarca sino porque este no nos quitara la vida a la menor desobediencia. Es bueno luchar por una causa justa, es cierto, como ocurrió en la gran batalla contra Hades.

—Hyoga no menciono esa batalla. Quisiera escucharla.

—Por donde empiezo…

La tarde cayó mientras ambos charlaron largo rato de ese gran evento que marco la historia de la humanidad. Yuna no podía recordar si ella ya había nacido durante el gran eclipse pero si que, de niña, había escuchado a los adultos a su alrededor hablar de eso con miedo.

—Es mejor así, no es necesario que recuerdes semejante evento.

También le narró la caída de los caballeros dorados en el muro de los lamentos, la unión de los doce para invocar el brillo del sol con sus armaduras doradas y, finalmente, como sacrificaron sus vidas asi como la victoria de los caballeros de bronce en los campos Elíseos tras la derrota de Hades.

Yuna quería decir algo cuando noto en el reloj de pared del aula que ya era muy tarde y se había brincado las dos ultimas clases.

—No te preocupes por tus ausencias, yo hablaré con esos profesores.

—Gracias. Me gustaría poder charlar con Usted un poco más en otra ocasión.

—Por supuesto, cuando quieras.

Ambos salieron del aula luego de una larga charla despidiéndose en el final del pasillo.

—¡Hasta mañana Profesor Milo!

—Descansa Yuna.

El joven la miro sonriente, esa plática le había levantado el ánimo puesto que no consideró que las nuevas generaciones los tuvieran por "_leyendas_" y los admiraran por los eventos ocurridos trece años atrás. Quien lo diría cuando, en su momento, él fue de los tantos que maldijo ese destino al que los quería mandar el infame y falso Arles.

—Menos más que ahora todo son cuentos que les dicen a los nuevos aspirantes.

Sin perder más tiempo emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitación para descansar un poco rememorando aquellos días.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

***Notas**: Historia del promt "**Omegaverse**", creo que podría dar para más pero quien sabe. Gracias por leer.


End file.
